danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monokuma Units (DRAE)/Image Gallery
|-| Design= =Design Documents= Early Designs and Concept Art Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Monokuma Unit.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Regular Monokuma early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Ball Monokuma.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Ball Monokuma early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Beast Monokuma.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Beast Monokuma early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Big Bang Monokuma.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Big Bang Monokuma early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Bomber Monokuma.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Bomber Monokuma early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Fighter Monokuma.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Fighter Monokuma early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Guard Monokuma.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Guard Monokuma early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Junk Monokuma.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Junk Monokuma early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Siren Monokuma.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Siren Monokuma early design sketches Danganronpa AE Komaru Naegi Concept Art.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' concept art |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Wallpapers Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4A 960 x 854.jpg|AndroidMonokuma Factory Danganronpa Another Episode promotional website (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4A 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4A 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4A 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4A 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4B 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4B 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4B 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4B 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4B 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4C 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4C 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4C 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4C 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4C 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4D 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4D 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4D 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4D 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 4D 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Merchandise Pre-Order Incentives Another Episode Preorder Bonus Cleaning Cloth from AZ Market.png|Cleaning Cloth (AZ Market) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from animate online.png|Clearfile (animate) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Quocard from theta.png|Quocard (Theta) |-| Scans= =Scans & Other Scans= Box Art Danganronpa Another Episode Box Art - Vita - Japan.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Japanese cover Art Book Material Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book (Front Cover).png|Front cover of Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa Another Episode art book)Scan Source: [https://reiutranslations.wordpress.com/2015/01/22/danganronpa-another-episode-material-book-scans/ @reiutranslations on Wordpress] (Danganronpa Another Episode art book scans) Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book (Back Cover).png|Back cover of Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection Magazine Scans Famitsu 1347 October 9th, 2014 - Cover.jpg|Cover Famitsu (October 9th, 2014) |-| Regular= ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-38-424.jpg|Some Monokuma Units killing some of the Shinji members. Monokuma breaking the wheel as Komaru screams.jpg|A Monokuma Unit breaking off the helicopter control while Komaru Naegi screams in her execution. surrounded by Monokumas.jpg|Monokuma units surrounding Komaru Naegi. A wild Monokuma appeard.png|A Monokuma unit encounters Komaru. Jack killing kuma units.jpg|Some Monokuma units being slashed by Genocide Jack. tumblr inline ne0ff52oHY1sjk9wh.jpg|Monokuma Units attacking The Resistance base. Zettaizetsubou4.jpg|A Monokuma unit eating Komaru. Monokuma God Hand.PNG|Monokuma using God Hand (A move from another popular franchise Inazuma Eleven) Menu komaru shooting Monokuma.png|A Monokuma unit on the Truth Bullet menu with Komaru. Congratulations DRAE.jpg|Congratulations screen. The Towa mayor dead.png|Monokuma Units killing Tokuichi Towa. Choki Eye Monokuma sprite Choki Eye (01).png Monokuma Choki eye sprite (02).png Monokuma Choki Eye sprite (03).png Monokuma Choki Eye sprite (04).png Beta Beta 3D Monokuma.jpg Episode 07 Monokuma units in Towa city.jpg|Monokuma Units on Towa City. Monokuma units attacking.jpg|Monokuma units trying to attack Toko and Komaru. Monokuma carring a car.jpg|Monaca activates Monokumas to launch her with the Monokuma truck into space. |-| Ball= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Ball Monokuma Intro English.jpg|Ball Monokuma appears. Ball Monokuma.jpg|Ball Monokuma appears (Japanese). 042ac1fd.jpg|Komaru Naegi after shooting a Ball Monokuma. Monoc-Man side with Boru Mono.png|A Ball Monokuma on the side of the Monoc-Man game. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc: Episode 07 Ball Monokuma cutted.jpg|Ball Monokumas sliced by Genocide Jack. |-| Beast= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls They just pop up like weeds.png|A Monokuma Kid and some Beast Monokumas before attacking the Shinji and Komaru Naegi. Beats Monokuma attacking Komaru.jpg|Beast Monokuma attacking Komaru after she loses all her health. Momaryu getting dragged away by Beast monokuma.jpg|Beast Monokuma dragging Komaru away. |-| Big Bang= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls don't you open up that window.jpg|The Big Bang Monokuma upon locating Monaca Towa. oneb more time Big Bang.jpg|The Big Bang Monokuma after finding Monaca, planning on destroying her. final battle against BB Monokuma.jpg|Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa about to face Big Bang Monokuma. Hope Bullet.jpg|Komaru and Toko fire the Hope Bullet to finish off Big Bang Monokuma. big bang monokuma destroyed.jpg|The Big Bang Monokuma's beheaded body. |-| Bomber= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-00-979.jpg|Bomber Monokuma appears (Japanese). bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-58-844.jpg|Bomber Monokumas jumping down. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-59-684.jpg|Bomber Monokumas holding grenades. Bomber Monokuma under Komaru's control.jpg|Bomber Monokuma hacked by Komaru Naegi. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc: Episode 07 Bomber Monokuma in DR3.jpg|Bomber Monokuma throwing grenades at Komaru and Toko Fukawa. Bomber Monokuma falling.jpg|Bomber Monokuma falling to explode the area. |-| Guard= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Guard Monokuma.png|Guard Monokuma appears (English). |-| Junk= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Junkmk.png|Junk Monokuma appears (Japanese). Junk Monokuma eating Komaru (1).jpg|Junk Monokuma eating Komaru Naegi. Junk Monokuma after eating Komaru.jpg|Junk Monokuma after eating Komaru. Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (5).png| Monokuma Theater (Jaws) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (11).png| Monokuma Theater (Night of the Living Dead) |-| Siren= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls'' Siren Monokuma emerged.jpg|Siren Monokuma appeares (Japanese). bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-02-869.jpg|Siren Monokuma signalling all the Monokumas in the area. beta komaru woth dancing siren kuma.png|Komaru Naegi about to shoot a dancing Siren Monokuma. References